monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter: Spearfall
Monster Hunter: Spearfall is a fanon-based game created by Spoobard. It bases itself heavily off Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate mechanics and functions almost identically to MH4U, with the exception of a few new features to enhance several gameplay aspects; most notably the ability to augment weapons with a wider range of add-ons, and a slight buff to the Gunner class. MH:SF plays on the improved vertical mobility on maps, and also optimizes long-ranged combat as a viable alternative. Monster Hunter: Spearfall can be played on the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and PS4, and is the first cross-platform Monster Hunter game. Background Set in the volatile Spearfall Isles, the naturally vast, uninhabited land area sets itself up as an optimum breeding ground for large, more exotic wyvern variants rarely seen in the Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate universe. The Isles naturally gained a substantial reputation among Hunters in the Guild as an exotic hunting lodge and tourism destination, and Hunters from around the world flocked to the Isles in the search of new wyverns. However, the introduction of a large mass of foreign elements has greatly upset the ecosystem; more so as inexperienced caravan parties captured monsters which escaped into the mainland areas. The aptly named "monster smuggling" has become endemic, and the disruption of both the mainland and Isles' natural order has awoken even more aggressive and powerful apex predators, finally venturing out in search of a now-scarce food supply. New Features Weapon Augments Gunners now have more ways of laying down long-ranged punishment on unsuspecting monsters, and some augmentations now improve the spread of bullets or status effect proc chance. More importantly, Bows, and even Blademaster weapons, can be augmented for new effects on charge or on special attacks. MH:SF is also the first game to improve on the attack speed mechanic, and some augmentations can also give you significantly better attack speed on awkwardly slow weapons at a cost of Affinity or raw attack power. Improved Combat AI That being said, Monsters aren't just going to stand around and be shot at easily, either. When the monster's aggro is on you, some monsters will turn their defensively thicker spots towards you, or smaller ones will outright attempt to sidestep or avoid your attacks or shots. Some monsters, such as the Khalh Gong, now have predictive aiming, where they will track a target and fire their projectiles in front of the running path. Improved Verticality and Environment Interaction Riding a Dah'ren Mohran or Dalamadur sounds interesting enough, but what if the verticality was taken to another level? Hunters can mount an Akura Jebia or a Herculex from its claws to hack away at the soft spots of the shell, or mount a monster by crawling up its craggy hindlegs. Hunters can also use Climbing Pick upgrades on their armor to double their climb speed and make mounting strategies more effective, and as with Monster Hunter X's introduction, Light Bowguns can also be used to mount a monster. Angry at a Gigginox scaling a hard-to-reach wall? Now you can climb up the wall and knock it off completely. On the Monsters' parts, they will now more effectively take advantage of environmental objects for combat. Rajang and Kecha Wacha can "wall-hop" or cling to trees, or some sneakier wyverns can hang off cliff edges only to ambush you on the way up. Status Effects New Status Effects While some recognizable status effects have been borrowed over from the MHF series, a few new ones come into play to greatly inhibit the combat ability of Hunters: *'Darkness:' Borrowed from MHF, Darkness is a purely visual effect designed to inhibit the vision of a hunter and visually obscure the screen in a black smoke. Can be overcome with the Goggles Armor Skill, or by using a Lumobug (50%) or Torch +. *'Deafness/Severe Deafness:' A new status where the Hunter is not Stunned by loud sounds; they can act and move, but will have visibly groggier movement (as if almost drunk), split vision, and a loud ringing sound that cancels out all other ambient sound effects. Can be prevented with Earplugs/'High Grade Earplugs', or Hear Protect Low/High respectively, but once inflicted, Deafness can only be waited out. It does, however, recover faster out of combat. *'Magnetize:' Borrowed from MHF, Magnetize places an inert magnetic charge on a Hunter. With it, Monsters with geomagnetic manipulation can attract hunters together to momentarily stagger them, or cause Hunters to be affected by Magnetic attacks. Can be negated by crouching for a long duration, or with the Unmagnetic Armor Skill, which also negates Repulsion. *'Repulsion:' A new status where the Hunter becomes magnetically charged, and has severely slowed attack speed with all melee weapons (ranged weapons have severely slowed melee attacks and reloading speed). Can be negated with sharpening the weapon with an Electromagnet (Thunderbug + Whetstone), or crouching for a long duration. In addition, weapons in MH:SF now gain the ability to inflict Bleeding as a status on monsters. New Palico Skills Of course, for lack of a better companion, your tiny feline friends now have two new skills to take these enhanced, more intelligent Monsters by surprise. The Speed Forte now enhances your evasion and movement speed, and their Felyne Rush skill can now negate stamina use for a short period of time, while the Shooting Forte converts them into hard-hitting snipers with the Triggerpaw skill, leaving a weakpoint mark on the Monsters that, when hit with another Shot or Piercing attack, deal bonus damage for a short period of time. Wypost The signature service of the Spearfall Isles town Gran Borea, the Wypost features random orders for barter trades in between the player and NPCs - by trading one of up to three available item choices, a player can obtain a (typically) rarer or better component. When playing in Online Mode, Hunters can also make trade requests for other Hunters, which can be viewed at the Wypost. Smugglers' Dens Being on the wrong side of the law has its perks. After completing your last Low Rank Village Quest, you have the option of helping Smugglers in Underground Lairs in each city, similar to Guild Quests. These net you Smuggler Points, which can be used to purchase various upgrades for your equipment not obtained elsewhere. However, the more Smuggler Points your character carries at the moment, the more notorious you are in-town, and the more you will be charged for using services (e.g. Wycoon and Shops). In-Town Battles It's tempting to think of fighting Elder Dragons and all near the Battlequarters, or defending a town from a raging Gogmazios, but why not take it one step further and fight within the towns/cities? Gran Borea and Auraheim are designed to incorporate MH4U's improved verticality, allowing you to jump off buildings and mount monsters, or take advantage of alleyways to divert its chase. Lure it into fishnets to act as impromptu Pitfall Traps, or even LBB+ hidden around the armory for convenience. Locations Towns *Gran Borea, Auraheim Hunting Locations *Oil Plains, Blackmarsh, Iron Jungle, Pearl Beach, Smuggler's Isle *Bladetip Highlands, Crystal Peak Expedition Locations *Razor's Edge Monsters Flagship Monsters *Siegluft *Sturmheld Large Monsters *'Amphibians: '''Ishwart, Vulkanaut *'Bird Wyverns:' Lododera, Phantom Lododera, Orcicuatl *'Brute Wyverns:' Sturmheld, Onyx Sturmheld *'Carapaceon:' Arquetaur *'Fanged Beasts:' Khalh Gong, Garganoth *'Flying Wyverns:' Siegluft, Quartz Siegluft *'Neopterons:' Manticulex, Herculex, Odonton *'Snake Wyverns:' Drectusoma, Pharoah Drectusoma *'Temnocerans: Tympremar, Roowark *???:' Jorm Mola Elder Dragons *Anza Vajira *Phalantula Patch Notes These will primarily be used to balance out existing changes to Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate to Monster Hunter: Spearfall, or make patches to align to the new game system. Other users are welcome to make edits, however please make them under separate patches along with your name on the side, following the format I have made below: 1.0.0 (10th June 2015, Spoobard) Wypost *Hunters can only make requests for items for +/- 2 Rarity of the Item they placed on offer. *Relics can now be traded, but only for another Relic, regardless of Rarity. Monsters *Wyverns with roars that require Earplugs to block will now have a 20% chance of causing Deafness if unevaded. Wyverns with roars that require HG Earplugs to block will have a 40% chance of causing Severe Deafness. *Agile monsters, e.g. Yian Kut-Ku and Rajang, will now attempt to evade projectile attacks. The exception to this are thrown Bombs. *'Shrouded Nerscylla''' can now inflict Darkness using a thick black smog. *'Ukanlos' now moves moderately faster underground, but has worse turning ability when burrowing. *The backs of the Gravios, Black Gravios and Akantor can now be climbed to attempt a mount. *Monsters with a "permanent rage mode" can now no longer do so when fatigued, and have Rage dispelled on Sleep. *Monsters with Gold Crown sizes or higher attack slightly slower, but compensate with higher damage per attack. Miscellaneous *Monsters with Gold Crown sizes or higher have deeper vocalizations. Category:Fan Game Category:Monster Hunter: Spearfall